Only Elves Dance
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuto found some tickets for an unusual dance, although Aideena never told him about that kind of thing. Though she wants to go, she never wanted him to learn about her secret love. OCxRyuutp


Only Elves Dance

PG

Aideena is my OC

Ryuuto found a pair of fancy tickets and learns something new about Aideena.

The purple corset was tied up, although she found herself able to breath and then, after a bit of faffing around with the excess arm material she put the long A-lined skirt on, before carefully putting the delicate kitten heeled shoes onto her feet.

She looked in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair, a delicate attachment to her hair with pearls and her belts were thin strands of coloured rope that she managed to find, making her outfit complete.

_Something is missing._ She thought to herself and reached for the earrings, again delicate strands of gold with pearl attached, then she added golden cuffs to the outer side of her ear before she looked at herself completely; _It's not bad._ Although she felt a flutter go through her.

After all Ryuuto was to meet up with her in about… Five minutes and she found herself feeling nervous; _It's not like we've never gone out on a date before._ She thought angrily to herself, although she knew too well how it was different.

She was letting Ryuuto into _her_ world, her world of _magic_, the things that she grew up loving, with her Aunt teaching her everything she knew about the subject. The colours and the music, there was magic in the air at this ball; this Faery Ball.

Ryuuto had found the invitation over a week ago in their apartment; she had been rather proud that she had found a group of people who were interested in the same things as she was, not saying that she didn't like Ryuuto's friends, but she wanted to talk to someone who had other interests that also interested her.

"What's this for?" He asked, holding up the two VIP tickets. The tickets were beautiful; the script was flowing and well done, with the paper being rolled up like old parchment paper. He frowned at the invite; "It's for a Faery…"

"It's a ball," She grabbed the tickets off him; "It's not important," Opening a drawer she was about to push the tickets into it when he grabbed her hand; "Huh?" She was blushing slightly, having never really told anyone, least of all Ryuuto, how much she liked mythical things.

She kept it a secret, the only people who knew about it were obviously her family and those that she was friends with who had the same interest. Although she was surprised that no one had noticed that she almost squealed in delight when she saw Ryuuto's Dragonis for the first time, then there was also Ginga's Pegasus, then when she was Ryuuto and Ryuuga beybattle she saw _two dragons_ and again she nearly squealed in excitement.

Luckily Ryuuto didn't noticed although she had a suspicion that Tsubasa and Ryuuga _did_, although she was sure neither were going to blackmail her, she had heard many horror stories from people who had been open about what they liked and had been ridiculed, teased and bullied. She didn't want to be part of that.

"I did think it was weird…" He began and she backed away a bit as he took back the tickets and looked at her; "That you liked tarot and yet nothing else, considering how into it your aunt is,"

Aideena just looked away from him, refusing to say anything.

"This explains a lot," He read over the tickets again; "Although, they spelt Fairy wrong,"

She let a laugh out and shook her head, feeling rather foolish that she didn't trust him with something that she loved and enjoyed, just as much as ancient history; "No, it's spelt F-A-E, as in fae, like from Shakespeare's work?"

"But it's…" Ryuuto shook his head, feeling like he was getting off topic; "Meh, that doesn't matter. What does though is the fact you have two tickets to this… ball,"

"So?"

"Let's go," He told her and once more she shook her head; "Why not? You have these tickets, unless you wanted to take someone else?"

She starred at him; "Wh… What?" Her mind was completely blank at what he was saying to her.

"Well I would go with you," He shrugged; "But if you wanted…" Before he could finish his sentence she hugged him and held him close; "Aideena?" He looked down at her, feeling tears on his shirt and wondering why she was crying.

The Irish girl didn't say anything, in fact she just allowed the tears to fall and did nothing to stop them until she felt his hand slowly rub her back; "It's just… I didn't want anyone to know…"

He frowned at her; "But why not? It's a ball…" The penny dropped for him as she began to pull away from him although he just pulled her back; "I get it! You like that kind of thing!"

"Kind of thing?"

"Yea, the fairies and mythical stuff!" He paused for a moment; "I wondered why you always wanted to see my Dragonis bey, even though you don't care for beyblade," She blushed and he grinned; "You do! You must have loved seeing L Drago too huh?"

"Sh… shut up," She turned away from him, feeling her blush become deeper; wondering if he was going to continue to tease her.

"But you're with me," He said and moved her hair to the side, keeping one arm firmly around her waist as he kissed her neck; "Which means you _must_ prefer Dragonis, otherwise you would have asked Ryuuga to see L Drago, right?"

"Ryuuga wouldn't let me see L Drago,"

"So… You already asked…"

"No!" She exclaimed and looked at him; "I wouldn't ask him, that wouldn't… He wouldn't let me see L Drago even if I did ask, you know what he's like,"

"Yea," He nodded and returned to kissing her neck and she moaned; "So, let's go to this ball. What do we wear?"

"Elvish," She said automatically and noticed his arched brow; "We… We need to wear clothes that suit the theme of the ball, so elvish…"

"Like in Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes,"

"Cool, the ball is in two weeks," He said, consulting the tickets again to make sure; "So where do we get our outfits?"

"Well," She blushed; "I already have mine,"

"Really? But you said…" Ryuuto looked so confused and she shook her head.

"I wasn't going to go," She put her hand on top of his; "But I used to go to them back in Ireland, this dress I only wore once so I thought I might as well wear it to this one; if you are going to come with me?"

He agreed and everything went well after that. She felt relieved that she didn't have to hide that part of herself anymore, at least not to him. He even let her see Dragonis whenever he was at home, she got to hold it and inspect it closely though it seemed every time she looked at his bey she found something different.

X

She smiled at her reflection and she heard a knock at her door, they had travelled to another city for this ball, Ryuuto wanted it to be a weekend away although she had requested that they rent out not only a room for them together, but also one single room for one night, just for herself.

He didn't understand why, but agreed, she paid for the room although they did argue over it, but she booked it and paid right away.

As she opened the door and saw him she felt her breath leave her. Although he wore the same white shirt that he always did he also wore a long sleeveless coat, with gold braided clasps at the front and with a long white cord that was a belt. She smiled as she saw the little Celtic design at the hem of his coat before his hand took hers and pulled her out of the room, to which she noticed that he was wearing dark gloves that reached his elbows.

"Oh, here," Ryuuto pulled something out of his pocket and she saw it was a choker, with pearl detail around it; "I thought it… well…" He tried to think of what to say when she turned around and pulled her hair to the side, gesturing for him to put it on her and he did, carefully fastening it around her neck.

"Does it look all right?" She asked him, casting her eye over her dress, making sure everything was in place and completely unaware of how he was just staring at her until she looked at him; "Ryuuto?"

"Huh? Oh… Oh yea, you look… You look…" He couldn't seem to find the words to tell her and she looked at bit downcast.

"All right, let's…" She was about to suggest they go, after all she didn't have anything else to wear; but he pulled her into him and kissed her, gently stroking her back as he did so. She had to catch her breath after; "Oh…"

"Yes," He said and kissed her cheek; "Let's go," He held his arm out for her and she smiled, taking it and letting him lead her to the ballroom downstairs.

For the entire night she enjoyed herself fully, allowing Ryuuto to dance with her over and over again, and then they went outside for a walk to cool down before waltzing slowly around a fountain, hearing the music in the background.

Aideena rested her head on his chest, smiling with contentment; "I've really enjoyed this,"

He didn't say anything for a few moments, just waltzed with her and kissed the top of her head; "I have too,"

"Thank you," She stepped out of his arms, but rested her hands on his shoulders; "For… Coming with me and…"

He interrupted her with a light kiss and grinned; "You didn't have to keep this a secret you know,"

"Yes I do," She told him softly; "Like I don't tell everyone about how I use the tarot cards, everyone thinks they are just…"

"Yea but, you don't need to keep it a secret from _me_,"

"I know," she smiled and moved to kiss him.

"Promise you won't keep anything from me," Ryuuto said to her, moving his head to the side so she couldn't kiss him.

"I promise," She told him; "I swear,"

He moved to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close; "So, do you want to dance the night away?" He whispered into her ear and she laughed.

"Yes," She replied into his ear and he grinned, pulling her further into the gardens for them to continue dancing their own personal waltz.


End file.
